Computing devices are instrumental for storing, processing, and transferring large amounts of information as well as controlling automated processes. Industrial control systems (ICS), which may include process control systems (PCS), distributed control systems (DCS), programmable logic controller (PLC)-based systems, supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, and the like, can utilize communication networks to facilitate the production of goods and provision of essential services.